Drug delivery to the eye is conventionally accomplished by periodic administration of eye drops, pastes-and-bandages, lenses impregnated with drugs applied to the cornea, direct injection, or drug depots inserted into the eye. For example, after cataract and vitreoretinal surgery, antibiotics may need to be administered every few hours for several days. In addition, other drugs such as non-steroidal anti inflammatory drugs (NSAIDS) may also need to be given frequently.